


Я нашел тебя в темноте

by Sangrill



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Moneypenny is more of a badass than everyone else put together, Q is a badass, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бонд изумленно смотрит на него. К стене привалены двое связанных мужчин, еще четверо лежат на полу, окровавленные и обмотанные изолентой.<br/>- Веревки хватило только на первых двух, - признается Кью, проследив направление его взгляда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я нашел тебя в темноте

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it was dark when i found you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/564958) by [whimsicalimages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalimages/pseuds/whimsicalimages). 



Вот как все начинается:  
Кью медленно приоткрывает глаза. Блядь, все болит. Он пытается подвигать онемевшими руками и обнаруживает, что они связаны за спиной, - само собой, блядь. Само, блядь, собой.  
Он привязан к стулу. Отлично. Фантастика. Он думал, что такое случается только с полевыми агентами, но Бонда не видать. Наверняка появится в последний момент, как крутой герой, которым он себя считает. Тьфу.  
Он проводит инвентаризацию. Один из глаз протестует при попытке открыть его пошире – очевидно, синяк. Болит затылок, видимо, от удара, которым его вырубили, и, очевидно, руки не позаботились связать так, чтобы не нарушить кровообращение. Если он лишится возможности печатать из-за каких-то никчемных ублюдков, то лично проследит, чтобы они больше не могли размножаться. И заразит всю их технику песенкой из Нянкота, даже если придется набирать код пальцами ног. Которые вообще не связаны. Все, что приковывает его к стулу – руки. Идиоты.  
Впрочем, он достаточно неплохо может шевелить пальцами левой руки, и очки каким-то чудом остались целы. Он также чувствует обнадеживающую тяжесть керамического ножа на бедре. В наше время невозможно быть слишком осторожным, а металл чересчур легко найти.  
Правда, похитители сочли необходимым избавить его от пистолета, что, конечно, было более чем благоразумно с их стороны. Он даже пожелает им удачи в его использовании без отпечатка его ладони. Он лишь отчасти надеется, что автоматическую систему обратного огня включит кто-то, кроме него; она стоила немалых денег. Бюджет МИ-6 под игрушки в этом году несколько раз уже худел – может, новый М так же напорист, как и его предшественница, но он не так помешан на отжатии денег налогоплательщиков у других ведомств, во имя королевы и государства, само собой.  
Кью громко вздыхает. Не будет никакого вреда, если похитители узнают, что он очнулся. Стул металлический – он не сможет разбить его об одну из стен. Нужно просто добраться до веревок – примитив. Веревки. Кто ими вообще пользуется? Дилетанты, вот кто – и он точно не сможет сделать этого в такой до скучного пустой комнате. Зрители такие славные. Такие глупые.  
Он снова вздыхает и ждет.

Бонду звонят в четыре утра.  
Если быть точным, он спит – да, ему нужно спать, он вообще-то не робот – и потому едва не бросает телефон через всю комнату, чтобы он заткнулся, но видит номер и с трудом берет себя в руки.  
\- Бонд, - говорит он, почти полностью отдохнувший после трех часов сна. Если и было время, когда за ночь ему в среднем случалось спать дольше, он его не помнил.  
\- Вставай и на выход. Кью похитили, - сообщает М. Звонит сам вместо того, чтобы поручить Манипенни, - должно быть, серьезно беспокоится. «Черт», - думает Бонд, отказываясь размышлять о том, почему у него самого перехватило дыхание.  
Он одевается с зажатым между плечом и ухом телефоном.   
\- Куда я отправляюсь? – спрашивает он, разыскивая ботинки.  
\- У них база в швейцарских Альпах, - говорит М. – По данным видеонаблюдения в квартире Кью, которое они не смогли отключить, его вырубили до того, как он открыл дверь – он пошел в магазин – и увезли около пяти часов назад. Захвати зимнюю экипировку.  
Бонд проглатывает рык. Пять часов. Пройдет еще как минимум два, прежде чем он сможет добраться туда.   
\- Вертолет? – спрашивает он.  
\- Ждет. Манипенни отвезет тебя, - отвечает М. – И Бонд?  
Он мычит в ответ, доставая лыжную экипировку. Что-то подсказывает ему, что она понадобится.  
\- Думаю, не нужно напоминать, что он нам необходим в рабочем состоянии, - сообщает М, - но я напомню, а то у тебя привычка возвращать вещи не в том виде, в каком ты их обнаруживаешь. А он нам нужен, у него в голове вся чертова система безопасности и нет капсулы с цианидом, чтобы выйти из игры.  
\- А почему нет? – делает Бонд легкомысленный голос. – В прошлом ведь прекрасно срабатывала?  
\- Мы предложили. Он отказался. Работай, - говорит М и кладет трубку.

Двое наконец заходят комнату, когда он уже вычислил число пи до трехсотого знака после запятой.  
\- Не прошло и года, - бормочет он и получает удар в живот. Он не может сжаться, но, в принципе, не так уж и больно. Бывало хуже.  
\- Взломай сервера МИ-6, - начинает правый, - и мы тебя отпустим.  
Кью так и подмывает засмеяться им лицо. Да кем они себя возомнили? М, должно быть, бьется в истерике в штаб-квартире, а Бонд уже в пути. Смешно.  
\- А что, если я скажу «нет»? – сценарий ему известен.  
\- То мы причиним тебе очень много вреда, - говорит он, - очень медленно.  
\- Просто любопытно, - интересуется Кью, - как?  
\- Вот этим, красавчик, - отвечает головорез №1, демонстрируя неплохой комплект медных кастетов.  
Кью не скалит зубы, но только едва. Красавчик, серьезно. Его похитила парочка недалеких дураков. И как только 007 этим постоянно занимается? Он так и чувствует, как его IQ снижается обратно пропорционально времени, проведенному в этой комнате.

Как и было обещано, Ив ждет снаружи с машиной.  
\- Мисс Манипенни, - приветствует Бонд.  
\- 007, - безразлично отвечает она. Надо полагать, ей сейчас не до вежливости. – На случай, если М не сказал – хоть я и уверена в этом – ты обязан вернуть Кью. Не только потому, что мы нуждаемся в нем, но и потому, что иначе я тебе яйца отрежу. Мы оба знаем, какая это будет катастрофа.  
\- Сделаю все, что в моих силах, - говорит он.  
\- Да уж постарайся, - отвечает она. Водить она лучше не стала. На самом деле, пожалуй, даже хуже. Еще одна издержка кабинетной должности, как он думает.  
Впрочем, так они быстрее доберутся до вертолета. Он не жалуется.

\- Я могу дать вам доступ к серверам, - говорит он, - но сначала придется вам развязать мне руки.  
\- Нет, - говорит головорез №2. И все-таки они не неандертальцы. Просто немного менее умственно развитые. Гораздо менее умственно развитые. Правда, следует признать, что нелегко быть столь же умственно развитым, как Кью. – Будешь говорить, что печатать, а набирать будем мы.  
\- Ладно, - легко соглашается Кью. Он проверяет, насколько тяжел стул. Увесистый, но вполне сойдет. Ведь ноги-то у него не связаны.  
Головорез №2 выходит – очевидно, за ноутбуком – и оставляет Кью наедине с головорезом №1.  
Кью изображает свою самую нервирующую улыбочку и бьет его в пах.

Манипенни приземляется в горах приблизительно в миле над базой. По оценке Бонда, на лыжах он доберется туда за семь минут.  
Он вставляет наушник.   
\- Я запрошу подкрепление, если потребуется, - говорит он.  
Манипенни пристально смотрит на него.  
\- У тебя в послужном списке не так много случаев, когда ты просил помощи, 007, - подчеркивает она.  
\- Это же Кью, - отвечает он. Он не вдается в подробности. Немного гордости у него еще осталось.  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается она. – Действуй.  
Он действует.

\- Лежи смирно, - скрежещет зубами Кью, одним коленом упираясь головорезу №2 в шею, а другим прижимая его руки к груди, чтобы можно было спокойно достать нож с бедра. Процесс медленный, но время есть. Головорез №1 так и не поднялся после того, как Кью врезал ему стулом по голове по возвращении с ноутбуком. Головорез №2 еще отходил от последствий прямого попадания – Кью не промахивается – по гениталиям и не смог сопротивляться, когда Кью свалил его.  
Кью знает, что он тяжелее, чем кажется. А также умнее и сильнее. Ах, недооценка. Ну что за чудо.  
Наконец он достает нож – сделан на заказ, острый и зазубренный – и разрезает связывающую руки веревку. После этого несложно освободиться от стула. Он хлопает в ладоши, чтобы вернуть чувствительность – начинает подозревать, что они онемели не только от веревки, но и от холода. А может, он просто чересчур задумался. Надо бы почаще вспоминать о потребностях организма.  
Головорез №2 стонет и закашливается, когда Кью встает.  
\- Заткнись, - говорит Кью и наступает ему на ребра – тот вскрикивает, но он заслужил – прежде чем врезать стулом в висок, отчего мужчина тут же теряет сознание. Кью еще никто не называл жестоким, ни одна живая душа.  
Уладив вопрос, он снова растирает руки. Чувствительность почти полностью вернулась. Остаточное онемение – явно от холода.  
«Прекрасно», - думает он, - «все-таки никого кастрировать не придется».  
Неприятно бы было.  
Он забирает пистолеты похитителей, усаживает их спиной к спине и так связывает снятой с себя веревкой. У него узлы выходят лучше.  
Он кладет пистолеты рядом, сильно жалея о потере уникальной беретты. Придется обходиться этим.  
Кью берет ноутбук, хрустит костяшками пальцев и усаживается взламывать систему в ожидании эвакуации.

Бонд думает, что на базе слишком тихо. Он оставил лыжи и громоздкие лыжные ботинки снаружи, переоделся в принесенную с собой менее шумную обувь.  
Со снятым с предохранителя вальтером он обходит все коридоры, когда начинает звучать музыка.  
“Des yeux qui font baiser les miens, un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche – voila le portrait sans retouche de l'homme auquel j'appartiens. Quand il me prend dans ses bras, il me parle tout bas, je vois la vie en rose…”  
Бонд приподнимает брови и убирает пистолет в кобуру, направляясь к единственной комнате, в которой горит свет, – в коридорах только аварийное освещение. Она оказалась в последнем проверенном коридоре. И почему всегда так?  
Он открывает дверь и оказывается под прицелом наставленного Кью пистолета – другой рукой тот продолжает печатать. Он поднимает глаза и кладет пистолет, увидев, что это Бонд.  
\- Отлично, - говорит Кью. – Я уж начал думать, что помру с голода, пока ты появишься.  
Бонд изумленно смотрит на него. К стене привалены двое связанных мужчин, еще четверо лежат на полу, окровавленные и обмотанные изолентой.  
\- Веревки хватило только на первых двух, - признается Кью, проследив направление его взгляда.  
Бонд все еще пытается просочетать аристократический акцент, стариковский кардиган – как всегда – и ноутбук с шестью лежащими на полу ранеными или мертвыми крупными мужиками.  
\- Хорошая работа, - наконец выдавливает он.  
\- О, ну к чему такой удивленный вид, - закатывает глаза Кью. – Я же не инвалид, что бы вы там ни думали, гребаные полевые агенты. Бьюсь об заклад, что М там уже обосрался от страха. Ну, вот он я. Все у меня нормально. Я даже пройду психологическую проверку. В конце концов, я же не хрупкий, мать его, цветочек.  
\- Само собой, - говорит Бонд, пытаясь не пялиться, но ничего не выходит. Он не особо и старается.  
\- Опять же, все это было восхитительно, абсолютно не проработано. Я ведь очень гибкий и обоерукий. Естественно я смог избавиться от стула, к которому привязали только руки, - поясняет Кью.  
\- Естественно, - продолжая таращиться, повторяет Бонд.  
\- Что? Что такое? – допытывается Кью. – Если у меня что-то с лицом, так это они мне врезали. Но со мной все хорошо. Никакого настоящего вреда.  
\- Не обращай внимания, - качает головой Бонд. Он не может удержаться, - Эдит Пиаф?  
\- Красивая песня, - говорит Кью. – Мне нравится. И хотелось послушать что-нибудь хорошее, пока я программировал всю их технику на бесконечное повторение песен Ребекки Блэк, - Бонду это ни о чем не говорит. Кью не впечатлен. – Проехали. Они раздражают, вот и все, что тебе необходимо знать.  
Бонд вздыхает, подавляя желание закрыть рукой лицо. Вся эта спешка только для того, чтобы обзавестись уязвленной гордостью и увидеть, какой ущерб Кью способен нанести без ноутбука. Как оказалось, весьма приличный. Кью больше не выглядит таким уж уязвимым, даже с фингалом под глазом и в кардигане. Он выглядит как человек, который способен постоять за себя. Который постоял за себя.  
Джеймс Бонд лучше кого бы то ни было знает, как привлекателен может быть истинный профессионализм.  
\- Мисс Манипенни, - говорит он.  
\- 007, - немного нечетко слышится в наушнике.  
\- База зачищена, - сообщает он. – Кью, скажем так, в порядке. Уходим.

Дело в том, что Бонд так ни с кем по-настоящему и не сблизился после Веспер. Его М мертва, так что число друзей оказалось в районе нуля.  
По крайней мере, так и было, пока… Пока вдруг Манипенни – теперь Ив – не начинает громко жаловаться на бюрократию, протягивая ему флешку, в то время как они оба используют здоровенную металлическую дверь, чтобы защититься от летящих пуль. Пока Таннер не улыбается слегка, словно он один знает что-то, обнаружив Бонда в тренажерном зале в два часа ночи; здесь всегда кто-нибудь да не спит. Пока даже новый М – Бонд думает, что пройдет еще немало времени, пока он превратится из «нового» М в просто М – начинает вести себя менее резко, добровольно или из необходимости игнорируя склонность Бонда не уважать авторитеты.  
А Кью – ну, Кью совсем из другой оперы, не правда ли?

В три часа ночи Кью все еще в штаб-квартире. Основное здание восстановили, правда, департамент Кью по-прежнему в подвале. Они все равно видят мало дневного света, и влезть в мейнфрейм китайского правительства несложно, но в темноте он чувствует себя круче. Вот. Он все-таки признался себе.  
Кто-то включает освещение, и он чуть ли не шипит. В дверях стоит красноглазая Манипенни. Она потеряла привычку бодрствовать среди ночи.  
\- 007 нужна твоя помощь, - говорит она.  
\- А бывает иначе? – страдальчески вопрошает он, но закрывает ноутбук и идет за ней.  
\- Он довольно серьезно влип, и хочет узнать, не сможешь ли ты помочь ему смыться, взломав сервер. Очевидно, там нужно вскрыть автоматический замок, - рассказывает она.  
Кью моргает.  
\- Насколько же он «серьезно влип», что прямым текстом просит моей помощи? – спрашивает он.  
\- Увидишь, - отвечает она.  
В офисе М они с Таннером смотрят видеозапись с Бондом на большом экране. Он смотрит в камеру так сурово, словно это она нанесла ему столько ножевых ранений. От левого плеча до правой грудной мышцы протянулся неприятного вида порез и, похоже, в бедре пуля. Опять. Он голый по пояс и прикован к кресту. Полный порядок. Его даже не впервые распяли.  
\- Честное слово, как он умудряется попадать в такие ситуации? – вслух размышляет Кью. Никто не отвечает. Ну, что ж, вопрос все равно был риторический.  
Он всматривается в экран. Этот псих Бонд мигает азбукой Морзе. КЬЮ – ОТКЛЮЧИ – ЗАМКИ. ПЛ – ФАРАОН. Правда, мигает он медленно. Кью даже на такой дрянной записи видит, что зрачки расширены – его накачали. Идиот.  
\- Найдите мне соединительные кабели, - говорит Кью. Когда Таннер мешкает, он рявкает, - Живее!  
Он получает кабели и подключает еще четыре монитора. На одном из них он набирает код, определяя местоположение базы и серверов, запускает алгоритм для получения пароля и влезает в систему.  
За спиной стоят Таннер, М и Манипенни, но он не обращает внимания. Бонду нужно поскорее убираться оттуда, иначе он рискует истечь кровью, если уже не истек.  
На другой экран он выводит запись в режиме реального времени – теперь Бонд не один, с ним в комнате женщина. Та его целует, но он, похоже, не реагирует. Возможно, причина в том, что он связан. Некоторым нравится, но, судя по всему, не Бонду.  
Женщина делает шаг назад и отвешивает Бонду пощечину. Звук удара слышно великолепно, и Кью подавляет желание поморщиться. Садизм – это не его.  
\- Я в системе, - говорит он, - но придется подождать, пока она не уйдет, прежде, чем все открыть. Иначе Бонд лишится своего шанса.  
\- Поторопитесь, - отвечает М. – Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы он сдался и воспользовался той новой капсулой в зубе. Вы, кажется, говорили, что она может снести целый квартал?  
\- Бонд не настолько глуп или нетерпелив, когда думает не членом, - возражает Кью. – Он знает, что я его вытащу. Это моя работа.

Врезав Бонду по шее так сильно, что он закашлялся, женщина удаляется.  
Вполне возможно, что Кью облегченно вздыхает, открывая дверь камеры Бонда и запирая женщину в ее кабинете. Бонд, во всей своей заторможенной красе, поднимает взгляд на камеру, подмигивает и беззвучно выговаривает «спасибо».  
На губах у него кровь, и когда у Кью получается удаленно отключить механизм, приковывающий Бонда к кресту – хорошо, что его хоть не прибили по-настоящему – Бонд просто потирает натертые запястья, салютует камере и выбегает из комнаты, чтобы – по всей видимости – найти и ликвидировать женщину. Остается надеяться, что ему не слишком мешает наркотик в крови.  
На губах у него кровь, и Кью это не кажется привлекательным, и он определенно не думает об исчерченной шрамами груди, или о слишком старых глазах, или о силе и верности, высеченных из кости, кожи и жил.  
На губах у него кровь, красное вино с привкусом меди.  
Кью об этом не думает.  
Кью складывает ладони домиком и думает о математике и о том, что, будь он злодеем или каким-нибудь террористом, он бы полностью отказался от компьютеров и работал по старинке, потому что боялся бы того, на что способен. И уж точно не использовал бы электронные замки.  
Кью нравится считать себя весьма опасным противником. А еще Кью почти всегда прав.

Кью лишь слегка вздрагивает, когда Бонд бросает ему на стол кожаный чехол, очевидно, рассчитывая на то, что он подпрыгнет от неожиданности. Он открывает его и – ну, конечно – внутри разломанный индивидуализированный вальтер Бонда, поруганный и одинокий.  
Кью вздыхает, поправляет очки и говорит:  
\- Да, 007, я починю его. Но должен сказать, что ты весьма стремительно тратишь свою квоту количества раз за неделю, когда ты можешь попросить у меня помощи. Я удивлен, то ты еще не совершил сеппуку или что-нибудь столь же радикальное. У тебя не возникает чувство ущербности оттого, что приходится обращаться к старому доброму Кью?  
Бонд ухмыляется.  
\- Технически, я не попросил, так что это не считается, – говорит он, - и я ведь принес детали, не так ли? Не хотелось бы, чтобы тебе пришлось все начинать с нуля.  
Опять. Как обычно. Невысказанные слова висят в воздухе.  
\- В следующий раз оставлю тебя висеть на кресте, - мило обещает Кью.  
\- Нет, не оставишь, - излишне весело парирует Бонд. – Спасибо, Кью.  
Кью вываливает детали на стол, скорбно изучая их, и Бонд удаляется, даже не прихрамывая. Он, очевидно, решил игнорировать подживающее пулевое ранение, предпочитая поддерживать эту его идиотскую ауру крутости. Гребаные полевые агенты.  
\- Нет, - отвечает Кью себе под нос, - не оставлю.

“Allez, venez, Milord, vous asseoir à ma table. Il fait si froid, dehors - ici c'est confortable! Laissez-vous faire, Milord, et prenez bien vos aises – vos peines sur mon cœur et vos pieds sur une chaise…”  
Кью все еще бодрствует – когда он вообще спит-то, размышляет Бонд – когда он возвращается в два часа ночи с очередным полным информации жестким диском. Он знает об этом, потому что из громкоговорителей в подвале доносится Эдит Пиаф, и ее слышно даже наверху, кто еще это может быть?  
Он медленно спускается по лестнице – нога его просто убивает, курс физиотерапии еще не закончился, а сейчас никто не смотрит – и принимает бодрый вид, когда достигает места назначения.  
Кью поднимает глаза, когда он кладет жесткий диск ему на стол.  
\- 007, - говорит он, - разве ты не должен отдать это М?  
\- Его сейчас нет, и я рискну предположить, что ты лучше знаешь, что с этим делать, - отвечает Бонд. – Некоторые люди спят.  
\- Сон для слабаков, - заявляет Кью. – Так и быть. Верно предполагаешь, ну что, посмотрим? Если только у тебя нет более срочных дел.  
В выражении лица Кью вызов. Бонд думает о женщине, чуть раньше строившей ему глазки в баре в Нортгемптоне до того, как ему пришлось убить ее работодателя. С внутренними террористами всегда легче, но – вероятно, ее он больше не увидит. Его это не расстраивает, как странно.  
\- Нет, - говорит Бонд, - ничего срочного.

А может быть, все начинается так:  
В квартире у Кью есть прекрасный граммофон и куча пластинок Эдит Пиаф, а еще террариум с, очевидно, совершенно ручным краснохвостым удавом.  
Бонду следовало бы удивиться сильнее. У Кью гребаная ручная змея, ну, естественно.  
Также одна из полок забита книгами о культуре и истории Франции, многие из них – на французском. Он снова воскрес, а квартира М далеко.  
По крайней мере, это то, что он сказал себе. Кроме того, за прошедший час, пока он ждет, змея успела ему понравиться. Милая змея.  
Включается свет. Кью стоит в дверях, держа его на мушке. Опять.  
\- Пора нам уже прекратить встречаться вот так, - говорит Бонд.  
\- Наконец-то, - не церемонится Кью, убирая пистолет, - мы даже не успели продать квартиру, прошла всего неделя с твоего исчезновения.  
\- Никакого сочувствия к раненым товарищам, - упрекает Бонд, качая головой.  
Кью замечает пятно крови на рубашке. Надо отдать ему должное, глаза становятся только капельку шире.  
\- Ты почему не в медпункте? – спрашивает он, хмурясь и подходя поближе.  
\- Твоя квартира ближе, - отвечает Бонд, - и я терпеть не могу медпункт.  
Кью вздыхает и направляется на кухню.  
\- Тебе повезло, что у меня есть аптечка, - говорит он, - и что ты не попытался уйти. Тогда бы ты отравился угарным газом, я бы тебя нечаянно убил, и вообще, была бы уйма разнообразных ужасных последствий, знаешь ли. Нехорошо влезать в чужие квартиры без разрешения.  
\- Привычка – вторая натура, - заявляет Бонд, - и мне нужно только дезинфицирующее средство. Самое худшее я уже зашил сегодня, после того, как закончил операцию.  
\- Ты сам наложил швы? – не верит своим ушам Кью. – Твою мать, 007, ты нам нужен в хорошей форме, не годится на скорую руку черт знает как тыкать в себя иглой.  
Бонд ворчит:  
\- Делал так раньше и еще не раз сделаю. Я в состоянии позаботиться о себе. Мне и в самом деле нужно только дезинфицировать рану, Кью.  
\- Я знаю, что в состоянии, идиот,- говорит Кью, наконец возвращаясь с коробкой антибактериальных салфеток, полотенцем и бутылкой перекиси водорода. – Но это не означает, что настоящий врач не мог бы все сделать лучше. И, если ты вдруг не заметил, ни одного из нас нельзя отнести к настоящим врачам. Садись.  
\- Заметил, - бурчит Бонд, но садится и снимает рубашку. Дезинфицировать действительно необходимо – на одной зубной нити и мыльной воде далеко не уедешь. Кью кривится. – Что, ни разу не видел царапин?  
\- Едва ли, - отвечает Кью. Бонд протягивает руку за перекисью, но Кью отводит руку, а тянуться так далеко очень больно. – Нет. У меня есть игла и нить, все сделаем как надо, раз уж ты отказываешься идти в медпункт. Я все продезинфицирую, а ты сиди, молчи и не дергайся, иначе богом клянусь, я тебя и в самом деле пристрелю. Подружись с Глорией или займи себя еще чем-нибудь, - он машет рукой в сторону террариума.  
\- Ты назвал удава Глорией? – переспрашивает Бонд, но все-таки сидит спокойно. Как-никак, он тут гость, следует слушаться хозяина дома.  
\- Вполне нормальное имя, - заявляет Кью, беря аптечку и вытирая иглу одной из салфеток. Пахнет лимоном. Кью срезает узелок шва и вытаскивает нить. – Боже, Бонд. Ты специально постоянно подставляешься, или оно само так выходит?  
\- Конечно, я не подставляюсь. Я не идиот, Кью, - говорит Бонд. – В жизни полевых агентов всегда много драк. Впрочем, тебе-то откуда знать.  
\- А еще садомазохизма, - бормочет Кью, обращая внимание на следы от кнута на спине Бонда. – Надо полагать, ты не против продезинфицировать и это тоже?  
\- Ну, не знаю, Кью, мне вроде полагается сидеть и молчать в тряпочку, - парирует Бонд.  
Кью недобро косится на него, но быстро протирает бок и накладывает аккуратные маленькие швы. Он заклеивает все хирургическим пластырем и критически осматривает результат.  
\- Сойдет. Наклонись вперед, - велит он.  
Бонд подчиняется и тут же чувствует щипание антибактериальных салфеток на неглубоких порезах, оставшихся от кнута. Он едва не шипит, подозревая, что Кью следит за его реакцией.  
\- Ну, вот, - говорит Кью, когда щиплет уже всю спину.  
\- Спасибо, - отвечает Бонд, снова надевая рубашку. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Кью, следящего за каждым движением, выискивая какие-нибудь проявления боли. Или просто следящего за каждым движением. – Ты сообщишь М, что я жив? Мы оба знаем, как он беспокоится.  
\- Непременно, - обещает Кью. – Но я бы посоветовал сделать это самостоятельно, если хочешь, чтобы он меньше рвал и метал.  
Бонд кивает, и Кью открывает перед ним дверь. Быстро, чтобы не успеть передумать, Бонд ловит того за подбородок и на мгновение целует его.  
\- Кью, - говорит он, и Кью, в кои то веки не находя слов, может только моргать с приоткрытым ртом. – Спокойной ночи.  
Он разворачивается и идет – сбегает, но нет, Бонд вовсе не трус, он степенно идет – к машине, и, судя по всему, самая капелька жизнерадостности в нем еще осталась, даже спустя все эти годы.  
Он улыбается. Она невелика, но все же существует, и это главное.

\- Ив, - мычит Кью в телефон, лежа на кровати с головой под подушкой. Чуть раньше он скормил Глории замороженную мышку, на автомате, после – этого. – Ив, я знаю, что ты там. Ну, давай, я же знаю. Возьми трубку. Возьми, блин, трубку. Я чертовски – чертовски запутался, боже. Манипенни. Ив.  
\- Конечно, забавно слушать твои пьяные откровения, - говорит Ив. Кью даже не услышал, когда она взяла трубку. Всегда плохой знак. – Только ты несешь какой-то бред.  
\- Конечно, я несу бред! Как же иначе? Я несу бред, это не математика, ни черта не складывается, - ноет Кью. – Все этот гребаный мудак, ебучий ноль-ноль-мать-его-семь. Он во всем виноват. Он всегда во всем виноват.  
\- Бедняжка, - соглашается Ив. – Хочешь, я приеду с какой-нибудь вредной едой?  
\- Нет-нет, как можно, нет, посреди ночи. Я не могу от тебя такого требовать, - говорит Кью. – Просто посижу здесь один до рассвета, весь в соплях.  
\- Кью, - отвечает Ив. – Уже утро. Шесть утра. Со скольки ты уже пьешь?  
Кью смотрит в окно. Солнце не в восторге от его осоловелых глаз.  
\- Дерьмо, - говорит он. – Шесть, да? Твою же мать!  
\- Знаешь, ты гораздо чаще материшься, когда выпьешь, - сообщает Ив. – Почему бы тебе не взять отгул, а попозже я приду с пончиками, и ты сможешь рассказать, что тебе сделал большой злой полевой агент? Ну, как, звучит неплохо?  
\- Я не могу взять отгул, не могу, все же развалится. Все разваливается, даже когда я там, Ив, это серьезная проблема. Серьезная! Что будет с МИ-6, когда Бонд наконец добьется своего и устроит мне сердечный приступ? Развалится, вот что, все нахер развалится. Черт.  
\- Шшш, все будет хорошо, - говорит Ив. – Ты можешь взять отгул, потому что сегодня воскресенье, и даже злодеям нужен отдых. Ложись спать, хорошо? Утро вечера мудренее.  
\- Ив, - отвечает Кью, - советчик из тебя отвратный. Но все равно спасибо.  
Он кладет трубку и отрубается еще до того, как голова касается подушки.

Ив, как и обещала, появляется двенадцать часов спустя с кофе для себя и сладкими гадостями для него. Кью открывает дверь, зная, что видок у него еще тот, но его это не особенно заботит. Она приподнимает бровь, и он делает самое жалкое лицо, на какое только способен, пока она не протягивает ему пончик.  
Он проходит на кухню, где ждет свежая чашка эрл грея – третья с тех пор, как он проснулся в четыре часа дня. Ив садится напротив него.  
\- Ну, - начинает она.  
Кью вздыхает. В последнее время он это делает все чаще и чаще. Он откусывает большой кусок пончика.  
\- Ну, - повторяет он.  
Ив кривится.   
\- Прожуй сначала, какая гадость, - говорит она.  
Он закатывает глаза, но слушается.  
\- 007 жив, - сообщает он.  
Она кивает.  
\- Он связался с М в полночь.  
\- До этого он побывал здесь, - говорит Кью. – Он был ранен и отказывался идти в медпункт, так что я дал ему свою аптечку, и все было хорошо и мирно, и я не был особенно против, ведь, приходится признать, Бонд достаточно симпатичный, и я не настолько жесток, и все было нормально, хоть этот идиот сам зашил рану, так что пришлось мне все переделать, а на спине у него были крайне неприятные следы от кнута, но он вроде нормально себя чувствовал…  
\- Кью, - перебивает Ив.  
\- Да, вот, - закругляется Кью. – Короче, перед тем, как уйти, он – он меня поцеловал. Как так можно? Кем он себя возомнил? Серьезно?  
Ив фыркает.  
\- Это же Джеймс Бонд.  
\- Да, - говорит Кью, - но кто так делает? Нельзя просто – нельзя просто так целовать людей. Так не делается. Это же не одна из его маленьких проходных интрижек.  
\- Не думаю, что он считает это интрижкой.  
\- Ну, - Кью уже выдохся, - знаешь, по-моему, это еще хуже, как ты считаешь?  
\- Переживешь, - жизнерадостно заявляет Ив и делает глоток кофе.

На деле переживать не приходится – Бонд, очевидно, из тех, кто целует людей, чтобы сказать спасибо, или что-то вроде того, потому что он не предпринимает ни малейших попыток развить тему.  
Кью, в свою очередь, рад сделать вид, что ничего не было. Бонд продолжает быть Бондом – спит с бесчисленными женщинами, удивительно, как это он еще ничем не заразился – а Манипенни продолжает выслушивать его пьяные бредни, как настоящий друг. М продолжает быть язвой, а Таннер продолжает быть на два шага позади всех в МИ-6, за исключением тех случаев, когда он оказывается на два шага впереди. Но это редкость.  
Кью продолжает не думать о крови на губах и усеянной шрамами груди, не говоря уже о голубых-голубых глазах.

\- 007, налево, налево, чтоб тебя! – орет Кью в микрофон. Вид Бонда, морщащегося от достигнутой громкости, на мониторе радует глаз.  
Вид Бонда, вытаскивающего наушник и кладущего его в карман, радует глаз гораздо меньше.  
\- Твою мать, - ругается Кью, - чтоб ты провалился. Кто-нибудь, найдите мне Манипенни.  
\- Уже, Кью, - отвечает она, стоя в дверях и заряжая вальтер.  
\- Проследи, чтобы его не прихлопнули, хорошо? – просит Кью.  
\- Как скажешь. Меня подвезут? – спрашивает она. Любовь к полевой работе регулярно пересиливает остатки чувства вины относительно 007.  
\- Да, Таннер кого-нибудь найдет. Вперед, - говорит он. – Помоги ему, он понятия не имеет, куда идет, и я отказываюсь потом читать ему лекцию о том, какой он идиот. Опять. Я занимался этим в последние черт-знает-сколько раз.  
Ив кивает.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит она. – И Кью? Я же говорила, то ты это переживешь.  
Он делает страшное лицо, но не отвечает.

А может быть, все даже начинается так:  
\- Какого хрена, 007? – интересуется Кью, войдя в квартиру и обнаружив Бонда развалившимся на диване с книгой подле террариума Глории. Он мысленно делает себе заметку о том, что надо бы поменять замки на окнах на что-то более трудно вскрываемое.  
Бонд поднимает глаза от книги – кажется, это один из его туристических проспектов о Париже.   
\- Готовлюсь к заданию, - говорит он. – У меня, знаешь ли, следующая операция в Париже. Вылет завтра, - он смотрит на часы, - сегодня.  
\- Но почему ты здесь? – вопрошает Кью.  
\- У тебя много книг о Франции, - пожимает плечами Бонд.  
Кью делает глубокий вдох и идет ставить чайник. Чай – решение всех проблем.  
\- Мог бы взять книгу в чертовой библиотеке, - говорит Кью, возвращаясь и с ногами усаживаясь на диван. Он в курсе, что в такой позе выглядит лет на двенадцать, но слишком устал, чтобы его это волновало.  
Бонд приподнимает брови.  
\- О, да делай, что хочешь, - раздраженно произносит Кью. – Частная жизнь – это так старомодно. Скорее что-то из твоих времен.  
\- Кью, - отвечает Бонд, - тебе надо поспать.  
\- Откуда такая забота? – спрашивает Кью, прислушиваясь в ожидании писка электрического чайника – это единственное послабление, которое он себе позволяет, когда дело касается чая.  
\- Со мной твоя квартира безопаснее, чем без меня, - говорит Бонд. «И ты дерьмово выглядишь», - не добавляет он, но это видно по глазам, и это еще один довод против сна. Нда. Бонд у него в квартире, беспокоится о его режиме дня. Честное слово.  
Кью вздыхает. Он постоянно вздыхает в присутствии этого человека.   
\- Делай, что хочешь, - говорит он и идет заваривать чай.  
\- Твои родители были из Франции? – спрашивает Бонд.  
\- Да. Не то, чтобы тебя это должно было волновать, - говорит Кью, снова усаживаясь и наблюдая, как от чашки поднимается пар. Не самый любимый, но сойдет.  
\- Мне интересно.  
\- Почему? – спрашивает Кью. Как же он устал. – Почему ты здесь, 007? Почему ты спрашиваешь о моей жизни, читаешь мои книги, сидишь у меня дома, словно ты – словно у тебя есть на это право? Я не одна из твоих девочек на одну ночь, если ты вдруг не заметил. Твоя жизнь частенько в моих руках. Могу заверить, если я сейчас выпущу Глорию, не покормив ее, ты будешь ее первой целью.  
Бонд успокаивающе поднимает руки. Его глаза смеются над Кью. Говнюк.  
\- Буду иметь в виду, - говорит он. – Мне нельзя поинтересоваться жизнью коллеги?  
\- Ты интересуешься только жизнями тех, кого собираешься убить, - отмечает Кью. – И это не интерес, это форменное преследование. Кажется, ты не заметил, что я не же женщина и не имею привычки прогибаться под мудаков, считающих себя центром вселенной.  
\- Поверь мне, - говорит Бонд, - заметил. Просто придется стараться получше.  
Кью достает ноутбук.   
\- Ладно, - заявляет он. – Ладно. Сдаюсь. Возьми книгу с сине-зеленой обложкой. Это лучший мой гайд по Парижу.  
Бонд встает, колени не скрипят, но Кью может себе это представить. Поразительно, как полевая работа может состарить относительно молодого человека. Бонд берет книгу и листает ее.  
\- Они на французском. Примечания.  
\- Ты здесь не единственный полиглот, - говорит Кью, не отрываясь от ноутбука, пока Бонд не подходит и не закрывает его. – Эй! – возмущается он.  
\- Ложись спать, Кью, - требует Бонд. – Я буду здесь, и мне точно известно, что ты не спал уже два с половиной дня.  
И тут Кью понимает: сегодня годовщина Скайфолла, и старой М, и пылающего горизонта, который он видел только на экране компьютера, и Бонд пытается пережить все это, защищая – его.  
У каждого из них свои эмоциональные костыли, годовщины, которые игнорируются или вызывают бурю эмоций. У каждого в МИ-6 свои шрамы. У некоторых их больше.  
У него возникает абсурдное желание обнять Бонда, но тот, вероятно, воспримет это как предложение заняться сексом, что было бы крайне проблематично. Кью сомневается в том, что Бонд позволяет кому-нибудь обнимать себя просто так. Это печально.  
\- Ладно, - соглашается он, и если Бонд удивлен, он не подает виду. Умница.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Кью.  
\- Спокойной ночи, 007, - отвечает он. – Смотри, не умри завтра.  
Бонд чуть заметно улыбается в ответ и открывает книгу на первой странице.

Кью спит как никогда спокойно, учитывая наличие в гостиной тренированного убийцы, читающего о дальних городах и наслаждающегося обществом его удава.  
Когда он просыпается, Бонда уже нет, как и любимой книги его матери о Париже.  
Глория не впечатлена.

\- Кью, - перебивает Бонд, преследуя человека, скрывающегося от него на протяжении вот уже трех стран, двух часовых поясов и пяти ночей, включавших все меньше и меньше сна. Он считает вправе возмутиться.  
Кью прерывает лирическое отступление на тему животного и растительного мира Камбоджи в ухе у Бонда.  
\- Да-да, 007?  
\- Сейчас не самый подходящий момент.  
\- Самый что ни на есть подходящий, 007, - жизнерадостно отвечает Кью. Он всегда жизнерадостен, когда Бонд, запыхавшись, бежит за или от кого-нибудь. – К тому же, если тебе придется посетить камбоджийские джунгли, полезно это послушать.  
\- Не придется, если я его поймаю раньше, - говорит Бонд, матерясь себе под нос. Куда он делся? Он пробивается через толпу торговцев фруктами и чуть не наступает на малолетних попрошаек.  
\- Переулок слева от тебя, - сообщает Кью. – Тебе везет, что у нас тут такие прекрасные карты.  
Бонд хмыкает, прежде чем пробежать по переулку и оказаться на оживленном базаре. Цель может быть где угодно. Дерьмо.  
\- Кью, - выдавливает он. – я его потерял.  
\- Ну что ж, вперед, в очередной городок с дерьмовым вайфаем, - отвечает Кью.  
\- Ну, - сухо говорит Бонд. – Не обязательно говорить это таким довольным тоном.  
Они достигли нормальности. Ну, насколько нормально все может быть у людей вроде них.

Когда Бонд влезает в квартиру Кью в двенадцатый раз, он делает это потому, что знает: Кью в гостях у родственников и вернется не раньше следующего утра.  
Потому что он знает это, но нуждается в знакомых запахах – почему-то теперь где-то между порохом и медью оказались чистые клавиатуры и чай в любое время дня и ночи – и сне, не обязательно в таком порядке, и, возможно, он потерял ключ и не хочет добираться через весь город только для того, чтобы взламывать свой же замок. Возможно также, что у него небольшое сотрясение мозга и спать не желательно. Но Бонд большой фанат теории о том, что, если долго-долго что-то игнорировать, оно исчезнет само по себе.  
Так что Кью обнаруживает его утром со сползшим до пояса одеялом. Он укутывает Бонда получше – в последнее время стало довольно прохладно, у него никак руки не дойдут настроить отопление, ведь он редко здесь бывает – и идет заваривать чай.  
Когда он возвращается, голубые занавески развеваются перед открытым окном, а постель уложена и абсолютно пуста.  
Цвет занавесок ему что-то напоминает. Он смеется, делает глоток и закрывает окно. Снаружи правда очень холодно. Идиот.  
Привычка – вторая натура.

\- Да переспите уже, - говорит Ив, и Таннер кашляет, пытаясь скрыть смешок. – Или можно изобрести генератор, работающий на вашем сексуальном напряжении. У него будет шикарный КПД.  
\- Сексуальное напряжение невозможно измерить или обратить в энергию, - отвечает Кью, - я уже не говорю о твоем ошибочном предположении о самом факте наличия сексуального напряжения в данной ситуации.  
\- Уверен, что не можешь его измерить? – уточняет Ив. Кью смотрит на нее, пока она не сдается. – Просто, по-моему, твое определенно можно обозначить цифрой, и эта цифра – семь.  
Таннер не выдерживает.  
Проходящий мимо М отвешивает ему подзатыльник.  
\- Вы ржете как лошадь, - говорит он. – Это неприлично.  
Таннер приобретает подобающе смущенный вид.  
\- Спасибо, сэр! – благодарит Кью ему в след.  
М оборачивается и неодобрительно смотрит на него.  
\- А к вам отношение определенно ничуть не лучше, - говорит он. – Мне необходимо, чтобы ваши мозги работали на полную мощность. Боже, да соберитесь уже! Честное слово.  
Когда к нему возвращается контроль над лицевыми мышцами, Кью смиряется с ролью единственного взрослого человека в здании. Предполагается, что они тут все-таки работают.

Когда Бонд влезает в его квартиру в энный раз – Кью не потерял счет, все помнить – его работа, правда, но ему уже все равно – Кью решает, что с него хватит. Довольно с него развевающихся занавесок и хождения вокруг да около. Надоело.  
Когда Бонд начинает играть в ритуальные гляделки с заглатывающей мышку Глорией, Кью проводит рукой по волосам и бормочет:  
\- О, ради всего святого!  
Он встает напротив Бонда.  
Тот поднимает взгляд, и Кью интересно, что он видит. Мятую одежду и пожизненное «птичье гнездо»? Все в чае и пластмассовые пальцы, длинные пальцы программиста, сломать которые труднее, чем кажется на первый взгляд? Почти всего Кью трудно сломать. Ему любопытно.  
Бонд неподвижен, едва заметно только движение грудной клетки, и Кью медленно наклоняется, секунды отмеряют целую вечность, давая Бонду время отодвинуться.  
Соприкасаются губы, и это, наверное, самый невинный из всех поцелуев Бонда, просто прикосновение и тепло.  
Бонд начинает:  
\- Пойми, я не могу обещ… - Кью улыбается и не дает договорить.  
Он отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть на Бонда.  
\- Мне это и не нужно.  
У Бонда прекрасно получается непроницаемое лицо, но Кью видит облегчение в каждом оттенке неба в глазах.

Все заканчивается – а может, быть может, все начинается снова, и снова, и снова – вот так:  
Кью сидит на кровати с ноутбуком.  
Бонд спит, свернувшись, как огромный кот, и такой же теплый. Скоро Кью позволит телу отключиться, лечь рядом и отдохнуть.   
А пока – работа не ждет.

“Plus fort que mon amour pour toi – la mer, même en furie, ne s'en approche pas. Plus bleu que le bleu de tes yeux – je ne vois que les rêves que m'apportent tes yeux.”


End file.
